


Small Town Tease

by cheerleadersammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerleadersammy/pseuds/cheerleadersammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not everyday your small town gets a man who looks like that walking into your favorite bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Town Tease

You’re sitting alone at the bar when you hear the door creak open. You’re expecting it to be another regular, but it’s not. It’s a small town, you know everyone, so you know he’s not from here, and you would’ve made damn sure to know him if he was, because hot damn. His light brown hair, piercing green eyes, and body you can tell is fit, even through layers of clothes. There’s another taller man following him, attractive also, but maybe another night.

The walk up to the bar, order two beers and take a table, talking quietly. You turn back to the bar, slowly working through your beer, occasionally swishing it around. You sneak side glances over, trying not to be incredibly obvious, but he meets your glance anyway. He smirks, says something to the other man while still looking at you, and starts walking over to you. You break the eye contact for a second and the other man’s bitchy face makes you giggle. You look back at the other man, biting your bottom lip as he sits next to you.

You look up and down his body, smile and lick your lips, and look down into your bottle. You look back up, bracing you head on your fist, elbow on the bartop. He does the same eye-sweep, and he smirks a little wider as he makes eye contact with you again. You feel a surge of heat go through your body as you realize that this really attractive guy thinks you’re hot.

“Hi, I’m Dean. What’re you drinking?” The man, Dean, says with ease.

“I….. Don’t know. I’ve been coming here for years, and just drink whatever Ed there puts in front of me,” You reply.

“Ahh, a local? Okay, how about another one of those?” Dean says, flagging down the bartender, Ed.

“I’ll have another one of these, and the lady here’ll have another one of whatever that is,” Dean requests. Ed snorts.

“Yea, cause she’s a lady, all right,” Ed teases as he grabs two more beers and opens them. You glare at Ed, but it’s all in good fun. He’s been serving you since you were eighteen, and technically too young to drink but in a town like this, no one cares.

“So, I don’t know your name,” Dean says lightly.

“And were gonna keep it that way. You have to earn it,” You reply. It’s a game that you like to play, and it keeps guys hooked for some reason.

“And how do I earn it?” Dean questions with a knowing smirk. You smile, lean over and whisper in his ear.

“You have to make me shout your name,” You whisper, and bite his earlobe just slightly. His eyes go huge, then dark and he grasps a twenty, slides it across the bar. He grabs onto your wrist and pulls you from the stool, and you know it’s gonna be a fun night.

He leaves you by the door to go say something to the man he came in with, who doesn’t look happy at all. You catch little bits of the conversation, and the man’s name, Sam. He walks back over to you and smile again, and opens to door for you.

“You’re only doing that to look at my ass, aren’t you?” You joke, but when you take a few steps forward, and look back, he’s staring right at it. He looks up, and doesn’t even try to look ashamed of it. You snort a little, and nod your head in the direction of your house.

“I live 7 minutes from here, so we can walk if you want to,” You say, a hint of question in your voice. He seems to understand what’s being asked, and nods, following you.

-

You close the door, and he doesn’t even wait for you to turn around before he’s pushing you up against it. You let out a gasp of surprise, but it turns into a moan as he starting rocking his hips, moving his erection against your ass. He growls into your ear.

“You’re a little tease aren’t you? You knew to mention your ass, cause I couldn’t resist the power of suggestion. You were checking me out the entire time I was in the bar, and my guess is you were imagining just what you want me to do to you, am I right,” Dean snarls, as he licks your neck, and bites into it, not hard enough to break skin, but enough to bruise. He flips you around, and kisses you hard, and waste no time getting his tongue in your mouth when it falls open in shock.

He undoes the top button on your jeans, and pulls down the zipper, before switching directions and traveling his up and under your bra. He starts teasing at one of the nipples until it’s hard, and then plays with the other. Once they’re both hard, he pulls away enough to pull your shirt off, and undoes your bra with ease. He mouth is around one of you nipples almost instantly, and you run your fingers through his hair, before tugging on the back of his head to pull him in closer. He bites the nipple slightly, and pulls back. You arch up into it, moaning as he releases it and licks his lips. He tugs of his own shirt, and your mouth falls slightly agape at the night of his lean, muscled body. He’s back in seconds, and lifts you up, your feet not touching the ground.

You wrap your legs around his hips in instinct, and he starts to lead you down the hall, and through the open door that leads to your bedroom. He’s nibbling and kissing your neck as he does so, and you let you head fall back and eyes close.

-

He throws you down onto the bed, and tugs off your boots, quickly followed by your jeans.

He quirks his eyebrow at your lack of panties, and you just shrug, smirking. It goes away as soon as he pushes your thighs apart and up, and runs a finger across your pussy, gathering up some of the wetness there.

“You are a tease,” he says, without a hint of a question. “And you know what happens to little cock teases like yourself? The get teased right back, and then fucked really hard, like the little sluts they are,” He grinds out, his voice gravelly and broken.

You snort. “You’ve sure got a lot of talk, are you sure you can follow through with that?” You bait, and sure enough it works. He’s on you in a flash, licking a trail from you neck down to your cunt, before placing a kiss right above your clit.

He stops, stands up and just looks at you. You wiggle at the sudden loss of contact, and sit up, staring at him. He’s pupils are blown wide with lust, that fantasy green of his eyes almost gone.

“I want you to tell me exactly what you imagined me doing to you. It’s only fair, since you teased me into coming home with you before I got to know you and maybe a few of your kinks,” Dean remarks, crossing his arms over his chest. You scoot up to the front of the bed, bracing your head back against the headboard as you stare into Dean’s eyes. You lightly play with your fingers, unconsciously on your part.

“I imagined how you would look from in-between my legs as you fucked me open on your tongue, my fingers threaded through your hair, and you looked up at me with those green eyes, dark with lust. You would tease a finger around my hole, before sticking it in, fucking me on your finger and tongue, and you would tell me not to come, but I would because I couldn’t help it, and then you’d spank me for disobeying your orders, and then force me down on my hands and knees and fuck me hard and rough, until I couldn’t even remember my own name,” you remark, moving your hands to play with your breasts. Dean crawls back onto the bed, and pushes your legs up again.

“Your wish is my command,” Dean replies, and that’s all the warning you get before his tongue is licking a stripe between your lips.

-

“Fuck,” you breathe out, as Dean rolls his tongue in circles around your clit. He laughs softly, the vibrations travelling throughout your body. You can feel the heat burning in your stomach as he brings you closer to the edge, his tongue alternating between fucking your pussy and licking it slow and soft. Your breathing is hard and heavy as you lightly pull on the hair your hand is resting on, trying to get him as close to you as possible. Dean is either incredibly gifted, or has had a ton of experience, but wither way you’re not complaining. Not like you could anyway, you’ve pretty much lost the ability to think, let alone speak at this point.

“I’m gonna start fucking you open with my fingers, but you better not come from that, got it? The only thing you’re allowed to come from is my cock,” Dean commands, knowing full well that you won’t be able to follow it. You open your eye, and nod, as you see his finger disappear inside you.

Your eyes instantly close and your head falls back against the headboard, as a moan escapes your lips. He’s too slow, and you roll your hips trying to force him to go deeper. It doesn’t work; instead he just braces you down with his arm, forcing you to take what he’s giving you. He thankfully starts to pick up the pace, thrusting his finger deeper and licking all around it, sucking up all the juices squirting out.

You’re a writhing, whimpering mess by time he works a second one in, and you feel the heat building inside you. You’re not gonna last much longer, and Dean seems to pick up on that, and crooks his fingers to hit your g-spot. Your eyes fly open, and all it takes to make you fall is the sight of Dean licking and fingering you open.

You orgasm hard, arching up off the bed and Dean holds his fingers in you throughout it, not moving them, but he does move his face away. Dean narrows his eyes, and removes his fingers as you come back down, and you whimper at the loss, and at the thought of what’s coming.

-

“What did I tell you? I told you strictly not to come, and you went and did it anyway. You’re gonna get punished for that,” Dean snarls grabbing you hip and flipping you onto your back. He slides up your body, his knees straddling your hips and his head goes in-between your neck and shoulder as he whispers into your ear,

“I think that deserves a spanking, don’t you? You should get your ass beat until it’s red, and you’re begging me to stop, promising to be a good little slut, even though we both know that won’t last, cause you’re a,”

“Filthy,”

He smacks your right ass check.

“Little,”

This time he smacks your left check.

“Whore,”

Then it’s both, and he moves away, and pulls you up onto your knees and elbows. He alternates rhythm and cheeks, and you never know when or where the next spank is gonna come from, and if that’s not one of the hottest things you can think of.

You know he’s not gonna stop until you beg, and your twisted, not sure if you want it to stop of not, but the thought of his dick pounding you into the mattress sounds too good to pass up right now.

“Oh, god, Dean, please. I’m sorry, I should only come from your dick, everything else is nothing, nothing can give me more pleasure than your thick cock splitting me open, thrusting hard and relentlessly into me, I’ll be good, just please, no more,” You plead, and he stops.

He rubs your now flaming hot ass with his hands, sparks of pleasure-pain flying through you. You’re almost in tears, and this is most certainly not what you expected to happen tonight, for a drop-dead sexy man to walk into the bar, take you home, and make you live your filthy daydream.

-

You get so lost in your thoughts; you barely hear the snap of the condom. Dean’s cock pressing up against your hole rouses you back to reality, as he turns you over and thrusts into you, hard and forceful, making you moan out in pleasure-pain. He pounds into you relentlessly, both of you too close to the edge to hold back.

You let you neck fall back and eyes close and Dean starts biting at it, leaving little marks all over your neck. He moves his hand to start fingering your clit, and the heat that’s been building up releases as you climax, almost blacking out with the force of it. Your orgasm triggers Dean’s and you can feel his dick throb inside you, as he thrusts into you even harder, riding it out.

He collapses on top of you after he pulls out, and you both sit there for a while, a tangle of limbs. He stands up and ties up the condom and throws it away, before falling back onto the bed. You both fall asleep like that, barely touching.

When you wake up, its freezing cold, except for against you back, where Dean has wrapped himself around you. You pull the blankets back up, and fall back asleep.

When you wake up the next morning, you’re alone. You groan and shuffle out of the bedroom, into the kitchen where you find Dean making bacon in nothing but boxers and your apron. You moan, and you can’t tell if it’s from the smell of bacon, or the sight of Dean. Dean turns around and smiles, before handing you a cup of coffee. You sit at the breakfast bar, and he slides a plate in front of you, covered in crisp greasy bacon.

“So, did I earn your name, or do we have to go again?” Dean teases.

“Mmm, I think I need a little more convincing. From what I remember, I didn’t shout your name. In fact, I think I avoided doing just that,” You smirk around your cup.

“Nobody likes tease. You better be careful, or else I’ll have to teach you a lesson,” Dean says coming up behind you.

“What kind of lesson?” you ask, before Dean pulls your coffee from your hands and drags you back to your bedroom.

And it’s totally worth not getting to eat any fresh bacon.


End file.
